capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man (classic series)
Mega Man Classic refers to the original iconic Mega Man (Rockman in Japan) series of action platformer games, starring the titular protagonist. The success of the original franchise has spawn many successful sub-series, as well as several merchandise, animations, comics, movies and toys. Both the original series and Mega Man himself are also commonly referred by other names, such as original Mega Man or classic Mega Man. Gameplay List of games Main games * Mega Man - (1987) * Mega Man 2 - (1988) * Mega Man 3 - (1990) * Mega Man 4 - (1991) * Mega Man 5 - (1992) * Mega Man 6 - (1993) * Mega Man 7 - (1995) * Mega Man 8 - (1996) * Mega Man & Bass - (1998) * Mega Man 9 - (2008) * Mega Man 10 - (2010) * Mega Man 11 - (2018) Game Boy/''Rockman World'' games * Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge - (1991) * Mega Man II - (1991) * Mega Man III - (1992) * Mega Man IV - (1993) * Mega Man V - (1994) Miscellaneous * Wily and Light's RockBoard - (1993) - is a video/board game similar to Monopoly, released only in Japan for Famicom. * Mega Man Soccer - (1994) * Mega Man: The Power Battle - (1995) * Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters - (1996) * Mega Man Battle & Chase - (1997) * Super Adventure Rockman - (Japan only - 1998) - an interactive movie game. * Rockman Gold Empire - (China only - 1999) - a PC game, similar to RockBoard. * Rockman & Forte: Challenger From The Future - (Japan only - 1999) * Rockman Strategy - (2001) * Rockman Tennis - (2007) - Japan-only mobile phone game. * Mega Man Rush Marine - (2009) Remakes and compilations * Mega Man: The Wily Wars - (Rockman Mega World in Japan) - (1994) - A collection of enhanced remakes of the first three games, as well as the Wily Tower mini-game. - (Not released in NA) * Rockman Complete Works - (Japan only - 1999) - Remakes of the first six Mega Man games with lots of extras, remixed music, and minor improved graphics. * Rockman Power Battle Fighters - (Japan only - 2004) - A port of two arcade games, Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, including a new 2-player competitive mode. * Mega Man Anniversary Collection - (2004) * Mega Man Powered Up - (2006) - Remake of the original Mega Man. * Mega Man Legacy Collection - (2015) * Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 - (2017) Manga For manga, see individual Mega Man game pages. Comics * Mega Man - (Dreamwave) - (2004) * Mega Man - (Archie Comics) - (2011) Gallery RockBoardBox.png|''Wily and Light's RockBoard'' RockBoardCoverArt.png|''Wily and Light's RockBoard'' cover art SAMMJapan.png|''Super Adventure Rockman'' MMGoldEmpire.png|''Rockman Gold Empire'' MM2TPFJapan.png|''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' RockmanTennis.png|''Rockman Tennis'' Menu Screen 00cfb53bec7855acf108c0c2f651a75d-d3m4spy.jpg|Artwork by Jeffrey "Chamba" Cruz. megaman_tribute_by_ngboy-d3egj6y.jpg|Artwork seen in UDON's Mega Man Tribute artbook. Megaman's Return.png|''Game Informer January 2018'' artwork Merchandise MMOST.png|1-6 Complete Works OST RockmanOCWArtbook.png|''Artbook'' JP MMOCW.png|''Artbook'' NA MMAnimeVol1.png|''Anime'' Vol. 1 MMAnimeVol2.png|''Anime'' Vol. 2 MMMangaArt1.png|''Megamix Vol. 1'' Manga Japan Art MMMegamixManga1.png|''Megamix Vol. 1'' Manga U.S. MMMangaArt2.png|''Megamix Vol. 2'' Manga Japan Art MMMegamixManga2.png|''Megamix Vol. 2'' Manga U.S. RockmanBluesManhua.png|''Manhua'' MMArchieComics.png|Archie Comics TPB 1 MM_Archie_TPB_2.png|Archie Comics TPB 2 MM_Archie_TPB_3.png|Archie Comics TPB 3 MM_Archie_TPB_4.png|Archie Comics TPB 4 MM_Archie_TPB_5.png|Archie Comics TPB 5 MM_Archie_TPB_6.png|Archie Comics TPB 6 See also *''Mega Man'' franchise *''Mega Man X'' series *''MegaMan Legends'' series *''Mega Man Zero'' series *''MegaMan Battle Network'' series *''MegaMan Star Force'' series *''Mega Man ZX'' series External Links *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Series Category:Action Series Category:Platform Series Category:Science Fiction Series